After the Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SDCMA) technology of the 3rd Generation (3G) standards is commercialized, the China wireless network standard WAPI also emerges to the forefront along with the wireless city upsurge rising from various cities in China, and the mobile terminal supporting the WAPI function (namely the WAPI mobile terminal) becomes more and more popular.
In the mobile communication system, the continuous working time length of the mobile terminal is an important index reflecting the quality and performance of products. The mobile terminal downloading data through the WAPI technique during a long time will run out of the power of the battery quickly, and for the purpose of extending the continuous working time of the mobile terminal, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of the mobile terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, the WAPI mobile terminal comprises a processor module 101, a user interface module 102, a WAPI communication module 103 and a storage module 104. When the WAPI mobile terminal downloads the large flow and long time data, the processor module 101 of the mobile terminal is required to monitor the data sent by the WAPI communication module 103 all the time, and stores the data to the storage module 104 in real-time, and carries out related processing on the received data, and the above large quantity of data processing operations of the processor module 101 makes the working current of the mobile terminal keep in a higher constant value all the time, which causes the mobile terminal to severely consume the power.